User talk:Damesukekun
Archive 2009 Archive 2010 Archive 3 Welcome Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the UTAUloids page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 13:58, September 19, 2009 Thank You ! I noticed you've edited Hayami's page.Thank you ! Hyuya 11:51, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you Damesukekun-san: I'm sorry to bother you, but if you find time would you mind checking my UTAU Shosan Yunibasaru and A•Li's pages to make sure the Japanese is correct? If not, can you correct it for me? Thank you and sorry to bother you, Emmy Emster 21:27, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :I corrected their transliterations. Damesukekun 13:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I appriciate it. :Emster 02:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Usone Croah Its legal to make an UTAU...right? Well....Im in the middle of making my own UTAU called Usone Croah(The cross of a lying sound) I was wondering if its legal(?) to make a page fo him here.... So can you? Im not good at making pages..... Sorry to be a bother --User:Chrisleon :Feel free to create his page as long as you provide his voice. Welcome to the UTAU world! Damesukekun 12:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Uhh.....Is it possible that you fix my page Usone Croah.....? Please..... It sucks like hell....User:Chrisleon :Done. I set his Japanese name with Kanji and Katakana for you. Some columns are yet blank so please fill in them, and remove the WIP tag when you release his voicebank. Also, we adopt the given-name first style on this wiki so I moved Usone Croah to Croah Usone. Thank you for understanding. Damesukekun 04:33, January 11, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU LIKE I'VE NEVER THANKED ANYONE BEFORE!!!! I'll post everything else when my voicebank is officially set. It makes mechanical sounds, human and blank.....I have to fix those problems.... User:Chrisleon RE: Deceased UTAUloids Please put them in Deceased UTAUloids too, and then in the same similar fashion as the UTAUloids page: Icon Name (Japanese Name) Language Capability Lifetime (date launched, date decommissioned) Thanks. O Herman 17:23, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm wondering how I can find the lifespan. Some creators have become unreachable with two or three cover songs. Is the last video upload date the abandoned date? Damesukekun 04:28, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Rida Minoru i know that the name Minoru is never used as a females name, but I used it as one of my characters names a couple of years ago and it stuck, because the main character I use for any fandom is "_____ Minoru" *shrug* Is it a problem? *not sarcasm* MimicEtara 18:12, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Mimic My UTAU My utau didnt show up on the homepage's news feed...was there a problem with my utau ? and is there anyway to delete a page ? :Post it yourself. We cannot pick up all the countless events in the vast UTAU sea. Damesukekun 05:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) about utau profile um..hello...how can i make table for my utau? :The simplest way is to copy an existing article. Choose one of the Utauloids, click "edit" and then "source", and copy and paste the table. By the way, leave your signature, please. Damesukekun 15:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) thank you for telling me, i will change it.Namiey 05:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC)Namiey05:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) i'm sorry if it offended you, will you check the name again? :Aha, I've made an additional edit in line with your new interpretation. Well, thank you for the understanding. :) Damesukekun 05:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) sorry for disturbing.. thank you for correcting my mistakes, i have a question...when i searched for my UTAU in google, it seems that her name is not in the search result, can you give my advice? Namiey 14:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I guess Google takes a week or so to list your product. Wait a little more? Damesukekun 14:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for fixing the pages I've made, I really appreciate your help! --♥Emmy♥-- 11:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank You ^_^ Thank you for correcting my Japanese grammar For Yoru's name. Japanese is the second language I'm still trying to learn a little about, so thank you for the tip. XXAkuxTsukikoXx 23:08, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Wasabi Otsukonomi Sorry one more time, I forgot about my own inquiry. It's about Otsukonomi Wasabi's page. You told that 乙好み carries no meaning and sounds weird in Japanese. I wasn't going to post Wasabi's video somewhere out of overseas communit, but I want to ask if there's some grammatically right variations of that surname. Sorry for disturbing PeChansey 20:53, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well, neither 乙 nor 好み goes as a name. 乙 is Nicovideo/2ch slang and we don't use the term in the real life - I myself don't say 乙 in the sites, and many overseas users misunderstand the Kanji without knowing this fact. Can you tell me your idea clearly again? I think you might give her a new name. Damesukekun 02:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Help please =( Hey there. I'm sorry to bother you, but I saw your message and I want to make sure I don't make any mistakes with this. I read the terms to the naming of utauloids, but I'm still kind of confused sorry. :( So if I'm going to name my utauloid correctly, does it need to go by personality? JokerOfMadness 06:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC)JokerOfMadness :Do you have any surname for him? You could find some tips here and other sources, or you could just set an artificial name with -ka/-uta (歌) or -ne/-oto (音). Tell me your ideas and I'll select one for him. Damesukekun 13:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Just To Be Sure! I just added the Katakana, Hiragana and Romaji to someones page. I'd appreciate if you could double check that they are atleast somewhat correct :D That would be this page! Thank you~! BakaYellow 16:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) possible surname? Okay, I picked one. ^^ Would Arakaki be a good surname for him? JokerOfMadness 20:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC)JokerOfMadness :Yes, there's no problem. Thank you for the correction. Damesukekun 08:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for helping me ^^ JokerOfMadness 16:26, February 1, 2011 (UTC)JokerOfMadness Thanks, and I'm new at this. Can you help me with making my UTAUloid's page? I'm new to this @@; She already has a downloadable voicebank and such. Memoria-Pi 19:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :The simplest way is to copy an existing article. Open Defoko or Momo, click "Edit" and "Source" and then copy and paste the code. Damesukekun 02:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh, okay. Thank you very much! Memoria-Pi 13:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Kaminarine Kotono? my friend wants to use Kaminarine Kotono (Kotono Kaminarine in western order, Kotono Lightning sound in japanese to english ggrks translaton) 雷音琴乃 that is the kanji i used in te google translate, i want to make sure if it can be used as a name, and the translation of Konoto. Zinfandel120 23:01, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :琴 is Japanese/oriental harp and 乃 is a female suffix in this case, but I think it better to mention 琴乃 just as a Japanese female name. Other than that, there is no problem. Go ahead. Damesukekun 05:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :: I guess my friend had a shift on the family name she wants to use 幸森 Yukimori, (Fortune Forest) that can be used as a name right :P -- 01:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I think Yukimori is good as a surname. No problem. Damesukekun 05:53, February 13, 2011 (UTC) About Ron Keine About Keine Ron: Hello, I am a Chinese UTAU user, and also I goes to Pixiv account regularly. There's something I want to talk about Ron: 1.Female version. http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=12307854 This is Keyl,Ron's creator's account, and here she drew a female version of Ron and named her Ronko. Although NO official change was made that she exist as a derivative, but shall we introduce her as well? 2."Inner Ron" also from the creator's Pixiv account, that there's a Inner Ron existing, who has blond hair and black clothing using Ron's same/low CVC voice. He also appeared in MMDs Keyl made, and even the anniversary original song "Golden Moon"(sm13548936) made by Keyl(with Matsuda Mattsun's PV). Right now my points is that they exist as relative characters of Ron. Should we include them into the Wikia? also, about Ron's name,I believe that it's a pun. http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=8517357, which is the official design by Matsuda Mattsun. Please notice the right up conner: Character UTAU Series:龍. So we have his name translated as 京音龙 in Chinese, and his phrase"Ah, I won(mah-joh)" and "Ah, it is Ron(dragon as the name)". Well, I only have little Japanese as my third language, so that's why I ask for your opinions. ---- (And some little thing: 私のutau達は 十月オト　と　十月緒子（おこ）です。わたしの名前は「十つの月」(The tenth month,October)の意味であるから、「じゅうがつ」と呼べます。でも、日本のUTAUウィキ、「とおづき」と呼んでした。ちょっと。。。)(And I also intended 緒子 to be Oko, due to her 天然アホ nature, and a pun of Oct.)(I don't know what to do now...) User:OctGhost :Oh, thank you very much for the research and for letting me know. I corrected his page. I'm not sure Inner Ron is an established character or just a variation, so I put him aside for a while. Damesukekun 05:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks~ Thank you for editing the page of my UTAU C: I'm so happy someone even edited her page~ I'm sorry for my lack of translating skills. I still need more experience in making UTAU... Sorry for wrong translation.Kotsukimasuta 12:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I have a question that needs an answer about UTAU I put the notes in the UST, but when I highlight some notes, and then press play, instead of playing the notes back like normal, it gives me the error message of "Path Not Found". Do you know how I can fix this?? Also... about Kanon Ayane, I know her name repeats the "on" and "ne" thing, but that was an accident. And considering how far she is, I don't want to change it, but I'll be careful not to do that again. I didn't know before hand that "on" was the same as/similar to "ne". LuminousHeart8 19:53, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :When written in Kanji, the name with repeated 音 seems a bit redundant but in English I think the name is acceptable. Damesukekun 22:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : :I didn't know about that because I'm not very good at Japanese at all, I apologize for the mistake I made, but I'm not gonna change it now. I won't do the same thing again, I'll check first, but stop repeating the same point, I get it. By the way, do you know the solution to my problem? :LuminousHeart8 22:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm very sorry about her name. Since you are Japanese, and I do not want to make this mistake again. Is there a good equivelant word for "sexy" or "very attractive" in Japanese that will NOT offend the community? Yes I am at the point that its very dissapointing and I want at least some simularities to my original thought process for my character. Any translations or name ideas would be greatly valued. Thank you. :Well, we don't usually have or create a name meaning sexy even if it were artificial... The alternate name 色気 is a bit strange yet... maybe acceptable... Damesukekun 22:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you..OTL Deko-kun 19:17, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Sorry to bother you but, could you translate my Vocaloid original song, since I'm making an English and a Japanese version? If so, here is the link; http://www.4shared.com/document/VMo_L_HX/UTAU_Original_song_In_a_Room_o.html If not, I'm terribly sorry to bother you. orz Thank you~! The Ricardo case for UTAU Wiki Currently, Ricardo's works and his presence are cosidered unwelcome in UTAU Wiki. UTAU version Lourdes was proven, but his Sofia voicebank was proven not to be Meiko's. The people would like to know updates regarding our stance towards Ricardo, his UTAUloid and Sofia. I'd like to consult you first before I decide. O Herman 06:32, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :I took Sofia off the blacklisted voicebank. Yet I'm negative to give room to Ricardo and his creations on this wiki. I think a blocked creator should be shut out with his/her Utauloid of course; otherwise we will send him/her the wrong message that his/her act is welcomed to UTAU fandom. Damesukekun 15:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::In that case, Ricardo stays as persona non grata. True, wanton and blatant violations from his part (especially that pocaloid usage) is indeed distasteful. The blacklist entry for him and his utauloid stays. O Herman 16:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I believe you should add Sofia back to the blacklist. Sofia was voiced by one of Ricardo's friends, but I think she should have the same treatment as Ricardo's other UTAU, Riki Leon. Sofia is still considered one of Ricardo's UTAUs after all. When I sent you a message on your talk section, O Herman, I only wanted the information on Sofia to be corrected (I hope I didn't confuse you or anything). Were there other people inquiring about Ricardo's UTAUs? Gwenhwyfar 18:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Character Naming... Excuse me, sorry for bothering. I want to ask about the Japanese name of "Aiko Ryoshi", which if Aiko means "Beloved child", and Ryoshi means "Heart Sound". Thanks for reading. Light Usagi 22:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Aiko goes well, but how do you spell Ryoshi in Japanese? I believe there's no such Ryoshi as "heart sound." Damesukekun 05:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother, but I'm new to this... Umm, I have some questions I want to ask about UTAU. First is, what do I record if my want my UTAU to sing english as well as japanese? Also, where would I upload my UTAU voicebank once it's finished? How do I make it more popular? Sorry for all the questions...I kinda need to know ^^; A question I have a question here, what if I use Shiho Koene voice in a video but make different cover (my OC etc..) for it. Is it acceptable? Namiey 15:51, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Most creators are tolerant of making UTAU cover songs as long as you give them credit for the songs. Yet you should not redistribute wav or vsq or mp3 files. That is seemed as "stealing original songs." For the details, visit Vocaloid Wiki. Damesukekun 14:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Umm...thanks...there a problem in here. i cant edit this... cells: http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Albion_V1 :The simplest way is to copy and paste an existing format. Open Defoko, click "edit" and "source". You can copy the html table. Damesukekun 14:21, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Kanji question A friend and I collaborated on an UTAUloid a while ago. What I wanted to ask was: Can 逆顔 be read as ぎゃくがん at all? This was what my friend and I wanted to use as the UTAUloid's family name. :Yes, it can. Go ahead. Damesukekun 14:23, March 27, 2011 (UTC) can you help me? Hello can you please fix my utau's page? Pinku Hana Thx so much if you can! Snowloid